Eddsworld
|Nacimiento = † Edd: 28/10/1988 Matt: 15/08/1989 ( ) Tord: 06/09/1989 ( ) Tom: 27/06/1990 ( ) |Fallecimiento = † Edd: 25/03/2012 (23 años) |Nacionalidad = Británica:Edd Tom y Matt 20px Noruega:Tord |Redes sociales = |Clasificación = Animación, Serie, Comedia y Humor |Suscriptores = +1.700.000 |Vídeos = 77 |Inicio = 16/03/2006 |Final = 16 de marzo de 2016 |Primer vídeo = 280px |Vídeo popular = 280px |Último vídeo = thumb|right|250 px}} Eddsworld, mejor conocido en español como "El Mundo de Edd" o "MundoEdd", fue un canal y serie animada de YouTube proveniente del Reino Unido, creada por Edd Gould y con la colaboración de Tom Ridgewell, Tom Brown, Tord Larsson y Matt Hargreaves. Acerca de la serie La serie fue creada por Edd Gould el año 2003, siendo su primera emisión el día 6 de Junio del mismo. La serie es una comedia hecha completamente por Flash, y los personajes que la protagonizan están basados en sus actores de voz, por lo que son los homólogos de estos. Protagonistas thumb|left|90px Edd: Es el protagonista principal de la serie. Entre algunas de sus caracteristicas psicologicas, destacan su inteligencia y optimismo. Viste una sudadera verde, pantalones café y tenis verdes. Edd Gould le dió voz al personaje desde su creación hasta 2012, año donde es reemplazado por Paul Ter Voorde, debido al fallecimiento del primero por leucemia. Este último le siguió dando voz al personaje hasta el fin de la serie. thumb|left|110px Tom: Amigo de Edd. Es alcoholico y pesimista, lo cual lo ha llevado a ser señalado como el personaje más malhumorados del grupo. A pesar de ello, se ha ganado el cariño de la gente y es uno de los personajes más reconocidos y famosos de la serie. Sus ojos no tienen retina, aunque esto no impide que el pueda ver, por lo que no es ciego. Suele vestir una sudadera azul y pantalones negros. Su primera aparición fue en el tercer episodio de la primera temporada, llamado "When The Best of the Worst Collide" en inglés. Alex Labbe fue el encargado de darle la voz al personaje desde la creación de la serie, pero fue reemplazado en 2005 por Tom Ridgewell. thumb|left|110px Matt: Amigo de Edd. Está obsesionado por su apariencia física, y es el menos inteligente del grupo. Padece del sindrome de Diógenes por su costumbre de guardar objetos. Su primera aparición fue en el primer episodio de la primera temporada, llamado "Edd Again" en inglés. Matt Hargreaves fue el encargado de darle la voz al personaje, desde 2005 hasta 2016. thumb|left|110px Tord: Amigo de Edd. Es el personaje más violento del grupo. Suele aparecer fumando en los episodios. Es originario de Noruega, al igual que su actor de voz. Su primera aparición fue en el especial navideño de la primera temporada, en el 2004. La voz de Tord fue suministrada primero por el actor Alex Labbe desde 2004 a 2005, luego por Tord Larsson desde 2005 hasta 2008. En el mismo año, Tord Larsson abandona el canal para dedicarse a la universidad, lo cual hace que el personaje sea retirado de la serie en sí, siendo su última aparición en el sexto episodio de la octava temporada. En el episodio "The End", es doblado por el actor de voz Jamie Spicer-Lewis. Episodios Episodio Piloto (2003) El episodio piloto de la serie fue lanzado el 6 de Junio del 2003, en el portal Newgrounds, bajo el nombre de "Edd". La trama del episodio se basa en un día común de un stickman, basado en la personalidad de Edd Gould. El episodio está totalmente hecho bajo animación Flash. Primera Temporada (2004) Lanzada oficialmente el 28 de Abril del 2004 en el portal Newgrounds, con el episodio "Edd Again"; tiene 4 episodios. #Edd Again #Punch'd #When the Best of the Worst Collide #Eddsworld Christmas Special 2004 Segunda Temporada (2005) Lanzada el 18 de Septiembre de 2005 en Newgrounds, y posteriormente en Youtube en el año 2007, y 2016. Comienza con el episodio "The Dudette Next Door"; consta de 6 episodios. thumb|right|300px|Episodio "The Dudette Next Door", primero de la segunda temporada. #The Dudette Next Door #Zombeh Attack #Behind the scenes of Eddsworld #Edd vs Randomness #Eddsworld Christmas Special 2005 #Snobody Tercera Temporada (2006) Lanzada el 17 de Marzo de 2006 en Newgrounds con el episodio "Tord's Adventure", y luego durante los años 2006-2007 en Youtube, consta de 10 episodios. #Tord's Adventure #Zombeh Attack 2 thumb|right|300px|Episodio "Tord's Adventure", primero de la tercera temporada. #Tom's Tales of Awesome #Faster Than a Speeding Bullet #Edd's Tales of Boredom #Breakfast #Egg, Bacon & Edd: Breakfast Buddies #Zombeh Nation #Christmas Visitor #Eddie's Teddy Cuarta Temporada (2007) Lanzada oficialmente el día 16 de Enero del 2007 en Newgrounds con el episodio "Hello Hellhole", fue también lanzada a Youtube 9 días después. Está compuesta por 8 episodios. thumb|right|300 px|Episodio "Hello Hellhole", primer episodio de la cuarta temporada. #Hello Hellhole #This World of Edd #Casino Night #Zombeh Attack 3 #Sugar Sugar #Ruined #Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 #Zanta Claws Quinta Temporada (2008) Lanzada oficialmente el 14 de Enero del 2008 en Youtube y Devianart con el episodio "Just a Bit Crazy". Está compuesta por 9 episodios. thumb|right|300 px|Episodio "Just a Bit Crazy", primero de la quinta temporada. #Just a Bit Crazy #Tom's Tales of Brilliance #SuperEdd #Spares #Moving Targets #25ft Under the Seat #Matt Sucks #Zanta Claws II #Art is Serious Sexta Temporada (2009) Lanzada oficialmente el 19 de Abril del 2009 en Youtube y Newgrounds con el episodio "MovieMakers". Tiene solamente 3 episodios. #MovieMakers #Climate Change #Xmas Day Séptima Temporada (2010) ''' Lanzada el 13 de Febrero del 2010 en Youtube, Newgrounds y Devianart con el episodio "WTFuture". Consta solo de 3 episodios. #WTFuture #Hammer & Fail Part 1: Rival Builders #Zanta Claws III '''Octava Temporada (2011) Lanzada el 23 de Julio del 2011 en Youtube y Newgrounds con el episodio "Hammer & Fail Part 2: Rooftop Rumble". Consta de solo 2 episodios, debido al comienzo del tratamiento de Edd Gould contra el cáncer. #Hammer & Fail Part 2: Rooftop Rumble #Fan Service Novena Temporada (2012) Lanzada el 2 de Junio del 2012, consta de solo un episodio subido a Youtube llamado "Space Fart: Part 1". Fue la última temporada producida por Edd Gould antes de fallecer en Marzo del mismo año por leucemia. Tom Ridgewell continuó la producción de esta. Décima Temporada (2012-2016) thumb|right|250 px Lanzada el 12 de Septiembre del año 2012, bajo la producción de Tom Ridgewell. Su primer episodio fue subido a Youtube bajo el título de "Date Night". Está compuesta por 11 episodios, y un episodio doble. La temporada finalizó el 16 de Marzo del 2016, con el episodio "The End: Part 2", el cual también marcó el fin de la serie. thumb|right|250 px #Date Night #Space Fart: Part 2 #The Snogre #Tom's Tale of Crazy #Hide and Seek #Fun Dead #PowerEdd #Mirror Mirror #Trick or Treat #Christmas Eddventure #Saloonatics #The End: Part 1 #The End Part 2 Tord Larsson abandona Eddsworld En el sexto capítulo de la quinta temporada, llamado "25ft Under the Seat", el personaje de Tord abandona la serie conduciendo su auto, y no vuelve sino hasta los últimos dos capítulos de la décima y última temporada de la serie. Rumores sobre la retirada del personaje comenzaron a esparcirse, tales como una posible discusión entre Tord y Tom, o la cantidad de fama que estaba recibiendo su representación. Ridgwell dijo en un vídeo subido a su canal secundario, que Tord Larsson había abandonado la serie debido a la presión ejercida por sus fans tanto contra él como su personaje, y las repercusiones que había tenido en su vida. En un video actualmente eliminado, Tord Larsson explicó que la decisión fue tomada no por su rivalidad con Tom Ridgwell (los cuales no se llevaban bien desde principios de la serie), sino porque quería comenzar a estudiar una carrera, por lo que abandonó a su grupo de amigos y se fue por su propio camino. El video tuvo una mala recepción por parte de los fans, los cuales le insultaron y hasta amenazaron, por lo que fue eliminado de la plataforma. Muerte de Edd Gould thumb|right|335px|Edd vs Cancer, video en donde se explica el estado y salud de Edd Gould. El día 16 de Abril del 2011, Gould informó que había sido diagnosticado con leucemia linfoide aguda. Era la segunda vez que había sido diagnosticado con este cáncer (anteriormente en 2006). Un tiempo después subió un video llamado "Edd vs Cancer", en donde él y sus amigos Ridgewell y Hargreaves hablaban acerca del tema. En la mañana del 25 de Marzo del 2012, Edd murió debido a una infección causada por la leucemia. Su muerte fue anunciada en Twitter por Tom Ridgewell y Matt Hargreaves el día 27 de Marzo, con un pequeño vídeo al respecto. Posterior al funeral de Edd, sus restos fueron cremados en Kew. en:Eddsworld Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Youtubers de Reino Unido Categoría:Animador Categoría:Animación Categoría:Canales cerrados o abandonados Categoría:Youtubers fallecidos Categoría:Canales con más de un integrante Categoría:Serie Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Youtubers Angloparlantes Categoría:Hombre Categoría:Nacidos en 1988 Categoría:Nacidos en 1989 Categoría:Nacidos en 1990 Categoría:Youtubers de Noruega Categoría:Humor